The Barbie Dreamhouse
' .]]The Barbie Dreamhouse '''is the name of the mansion that Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, Chelsea, and their 3 pets, Taffy, Tawny, and Blissa live in. It is a pink Victorian Style mansion, featuring tiled roofs and a tower at one spot. It looks similar to a dollhouse the Barbie company once released. It is inbetween The House of Ken and Casa de Teresa. The address is 1959 Malibu Way. It has light pink walls with darker pink roofs, and has palm trees all around. It has a pool, a circular driveway, and a stable. It is at least 3 stories tall, but the rooms inside it take up more room than the exterior would allow, such as the closet and the time it was inside her camper. Official Description The name says it all. This lavish home of Barbie and her sisters has everything a girl could need. Like magic, even Barbie is discovering new rooms that she never knew were there before. Interior rooms on the Barbie Website The Barbie Bathroom The Barbie Bathroom has appeared once in Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic. In it, it was shown to have a shower and a hair salon. The offical description said it also had a hot tub, suana, nail salon, and a pool-sized bathtub. Just like everything else in the Dreamhouse, it's covered in shades of pink. Official Description Whether it's a date with Ken or a night out with the girls or a super-fab fashion runway show, this is where Barbie starts to glam up. But this lavish powder room is more like a spa than a simple bathroom. Hot tub, sauna, nail salon, pool-sized bathtub -- It's all there, whether she's kicking off her day or chillaxing at the end of it. The Barbie Bedroom The Barbie Bedroom has so far made a single appearance in Bad Hair Day. In it, it is shown to have her canopy bed and a dressing table. The official description also says it has heated rugs and a chaise lounge. Just like everything else in the Dreamhouse, it is perfectly pink. Official Description This bedroom is everything a bedroom should be, but on a Barbie-rific scale. Her giant canopy bed is like sleeping on a cloud. The rugs are heated for those chilly beach mornings. Her chaise lounge is like a massage and a gaming chair all rolled together, perfect whether she needs quiet time or a new game! Dreamhouse Foyer The Dreamhouse Foyer has made an apperance in Pet Peeve, Ken-tastic, Hair-tastic, Sticker It Up, Licensed to Drive, and I Want My BTV. It also made an apperance in Oh How Campy in the Camper. It has a large entranceway with 2 stairways leading up to a small balcony up above. It is also said to have fountains that change from water to chocolate on demand. It is mostly pink with accents of white. Official Description Now that's an entrance that really makes an impression! From the grand-tastic staircase to the fountains that change from water to chocolate on demand, this entryway makes guests feel like they have just entered a dream. The Barbie Closet The Barbie Closet has so far appeared twice, in Closet Princess and Closet Princess 2.0. It was shown in Closet Princess to have an area with her outfits still in packages, a main room with lots of clothes and a spiral staircase, a giant Styling Head (also called Mondo Head Barbie) for Barbie to try out new makeup and hairdos on, and a hall of shoes. It is mentioned in the epiosde it takes more than 1 day at least to walk from one end to the closet to the other. In Closet Princess 2.0, Ken had upgraded the Closet's software, and has now cataloged every piece of wardrobe and accessory Barbie owns. Ken had also given it artificial intelligence, complete control over the Dreamhouse, and "a surly personality". The Closet was now shown to also have a switch that sets the Closet to evil behind a mirror, a "fully staffed microbiotic free-range cafe/smoothie bar", and a hot tub, which had no water in it. It also had gates that closed over the exits when the Closet went evil and trapped Barbie. Official Description Like a beautiful living fashion exhibit, it is the home of every stitch of clothing Barbie has ever worn and many that she hasn't. Every visitor to the Dreamhouse flocks to the endless Closet because it houses everything from spacesuits to the perfect barette. Fab-tastic needs a home base and this is it. Barbie Dreamhouse Garage The Dreamhouse Garage appeared in Happy Birthday Chelsea, the short Ken and Robot, and made a short cameo in Rhapsody in Buttercream. In the official description it says that "it's the home to the vast collection of vehicles Barbie has gathered over that years", which is impossible because like the camper, the interior would not allow every single vehicle to fit inside. It is home to the Tennis-Playing Robot. Ken often builds epic failures awesome inventions in the garage. According to the description, it has non-stick and non-slip surfaces so no grease and grime sets in, and pink-tastic robots steam clean every hour just to keep up that perfect shine. Official Description This isn't a boys' garage -- It's a Barbie garage. With walls and floors made of non-stick and non-slip surfaces, no grease and grime sets in, and there are no worries about spills in heels. Pink-tastic robots steam clean every hour just to keep up that perfect shine. And it’s the home to the vast collection of vehicles Barbie has gathered over the years, from her pink Corvette to her glamour jet. Dreamhouse Living Room its sad that most people use this site for information like right now i can type on this and change anything i want but i dooo love the pink ;) The Dreamhouse Living Room makes appearances in Pet Peeve, Sticker It Up, Licensed to Drive, I Want My BTV, and Gifts, Goofs, Galore. It is shown to have a bookcase that flips around where she keeps her lifetime supply of yogurt makers (courtesy of Teresa), a table that that serves up breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and a closet full of life-size cardboard cutouts of Ryan, which he describes as "a closet full of handsome". It is also relatively easy to get ready for birthday parties, because if you move the head back on one of the poodle statues and press the button there, the room decorates itself by playing festive music, releasing balloons, streamers and confetti, and replacing the chandelier with a piñata. According to the description, it can also become a glitzy formal affair, has "lightning-fast web surfing and video chatting, every gaming console known and unknown, and a vast digital movie collection". The chandelier is shown not to be connected well, shown when Raquelle somehow gets up there and falls, along with the chandelier. Official Description This space is the entertainment and entertaining hub of the Dreamhouse. The cutting-edge tech center provides lightning-fast web surfing and video chatting, every gaming console known and unknown, and a vast digital movie collection for those cozy nights on the couch. But when guests arrive, the room can be transformed into a birthday bash or a glitzy formal affair with just a push of a button. Dreamhouse Kitchen The Dreamhouse Kitchen shows up once in Rhapsody in Buttercream. It is a "kitchen that celebrity chefs dream of". It has multiple gadgets, including "a self-restocking fridge", a cupcake maker Ken made for Barbie when she bet Teresa she could make cupcakes without causing a disaster, a waffle iron, a fondue pot, an olive stuffer, and "little miss cupcake-alator". It is possible that all of the gadgets are connected to one cord, because when the cupcake-alator went out of control, the way it got turned off was by tripping over a cord, but there was no cord seen attached to any of the gadgets, ''including the cupcake-alator. Official Description This is a kitchen that celebrity chefs dream of. If Barbie needs to whip up 10 dozen cupcakes in 5 minutes or cook up a five-course meal for 50 dinner guests, there is a gadget here that will help her do it with ease. And the self-restocking fridge always has the healthy snack or sweet treat she craves. Bedroom for Chelsea This room makes a cameo in Happy Birthday Chelsea. In the episode it is shown to have an alarm clock that released confetti and blew horns (but maybe that only happens on her birthday), some drawings she made herself, such as a cat and a butterfly, a bed with a polka-dotted blanket, and a dresser with a mirror on top. Barbie and Chelsea are both shown to like to hop on the bed. In the official description it also says that her room has a dollhouse that is "the Dreamhouse in miniature with a closet that updates itself with every new item in the Barbie Closet" and an adjacent toy room that "is the size of a concert hall". Official Description Every little girl wants a Barbie-tastic room! Chelsea gets one on an epic scale. Her dollhouse is the Dreamhouse in miniature with a closet that updates itself with every new item in the Barbie Closet. Her adjacent toy room is the size of a concert hall (instruments available, but musicians not included). It’s a pink paradise! Interior Rooms not on the Barbie Website Confessional Couch The confessional couch is where Barbie, Chelsea, Stacie, Skipper, Taffy, Blissa, and Closet do their confession-type things. It has a chaise lounge identical to Raquelle's and Teresa's. It has a pink-on-pink polka dot pattern in the background, a fireplace with a vase of flowers on top of it to the right, a low table with a lamp to the left, and above that a shelf with a poodle statue. Hot Tub The Hot Tub makes a cameo in Oh How Campy. Raquelle and the Bear both soak in it. The first time, Raquelle soaked in "ridiculously expensive French perfume", and the second time she probably soaked in the same thing, supposing she didn't empty it after the first time. The Bear and Raquelle both soak in it the second time around.